


Out of time, Charley-girl

by Lithuiwen2016



Series: Out of Time [1]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Probably a Dying Fandom, Rimfire needs a break, Slight Memory Loss, The Bros need a Hug, This was an idea that came to me while i was working, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuiwen2016/pseuds/Lithuiwen2016
Summary: This was so not how it was supposed to go.She was supposed to be spending the rest of the day with her guys, after yet another victory against that reeking cheese face Limburger.  Instead, she gets hit by one of Karbunkle's weird experiments, and now she finds herself on Mars, TEN YEARS IN THE PAST!The bright side, she still has her guys.The down side, they don't know who she is yet.
Relationships: Carbine Cannonblade/Throttle, Charlene "Charley" Davidson/Stoker Van Rotten, Charlene "Charley" Davidson/Vincent "Vinnie" Van Wham, Harley/Stoker Van Rotten, Harley/Vincent "Vinnie" Van Wham
Series: Out of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably a dying fandom, but I decided to give it a whirl with this story. I haven't seen anyone else attempt a story like this for the Fandom yet, but I guess there's a first time for everything!  
> Anyhoo....Enjoy.

_Planet: Earth_

_Location: Chicago, Illinois_

_Year: 1995 (by Earth reckoning)_

* * *

The natural cave system was marred by the very UNnatural machine that stood in the center of the cavern. Formed by a series of cones, this machine was attached to the floor of the cavern by three bolts linking it to the machine, while various other cables and steel links kept it stable. This machine was called a Tug-Transporter, a device created by the alien race known as the Plutarkians.

These fish-like beings, native to the planet Plutark, were known throughout the galaxy as corrupt planet killers. Being the wasteful, portentous race they were, they had used up their own planets natural resources, and thus resorted to using their wealth and their underhanded tactics to steal the resources from other planets. Often, these planets were strip-mined to their very core, and when they had nothing left to give, the Plutarkians would plant a Tug-Transporter, and the planet would be dragged across the galaxy to become one of Plutarks new moons, a sick form of keeping trophies that the Plutarkians had adopted.

Many planets had fallen to the Plutarkian reign, but the last two were proven to be a bit more than the Plutarkians could handle. Located in the galaxy known as the Milky Way, these two sister planets, known as Mars and Earth, had managed to resist the Plutarkian occupation of their planets for years, though neither without their loses.

On Mars, the Cave Mice population was hit the hardest by the take-over, with their own government willingly selling huge amounts of land to the Plutarkians. Many corrupt government officials were swayed by Plutarkian Gold Gills to draw the Martian Military’s eyes away from their activities, leading to many of the cities being destroyed in Plutark’s thirst for resources. Finally, a small resistance known as the Freedom Fighters was formed, and started to fight back against the Plutarkians. The other two races of Mars, the Rats and the Sand Raiders, cajouled by Plutark’s promise of wealth aided the Plutarkians in their pursuit of the destruction of the Cave Mice.

Meanwhile, the Plutarkian occupation on Earth was proceeding slowly. The native Humans were far less knowledgeable about the world beyond their galaxy, even their Planet, so the Plutarkians decided that discretion was their best course of action. Several high-ranking Plutarkians were sent to Earth in covert operations to the continent of America, where they infiltrated major cities under the guise of being ‘honest businessmen’ and began the tenuous task of strip-mining the Planet. One of these Plutarkians, however, had faced setback after setback for the last three years in his attempt at occupying his designated city, Chicago.

His name was Lawrence Lactavius Limburger. Wearing a mask to hide his Plutarkian features, he had been posing as a human industrialist for the past 3 and a half years, though his purple suit would often raise eyebrows as it seemed to belong in the 1920’s rather than the 1990’s. Along with his lackeys, a very oily individual known as Greasepit and a mad scientist known as Dr Karbunkle, Limburger had cooked up scheme after scheme trying to strip-mine Chicago to dust. But he was faced by one, no, three…furry problems.

For you see, three years ago, a spacecraft known as a Cycledrone Thunderpipe, used by the Cave Mice population on Mars, was shot down during its journey. It crash-landed on Earth, landing directly in the Wrigley Field scoreboard of Chicago. And from it emerged the bane of Limburger’s existence.

The Biker Mice from Mars. These three mice had been part of the resistance on Mars, and had unknowingly followed the Plutarkians to Earth to continue the battle.

Throttle, the tan-furred level-headed leader of the group, wore a black sleeveless studded vest, blue biker jeans and black boots along with a brown belt and holster which held his laser pistol, and a green utility belt around his waist. He wore a red ascot around his neck as well as around his right wrist, while his left wrist had a studded leather band. On his right hand, he wore what he called Nuke-Knucks, a device that amplified his punches. He also had a tattoo on his right shoulder of the Martian Freedom Fighter symbol, consisting of a martian mouse face with wings on either side. His left ear held two silver earrings, one stud and one hooped earring that had a morning-star ornament attached. His eyes had been damaged during the fighting on Mars, so he always wore field-specs, which helped him to amplify his eyesight. His motorcycle, which he affectionately called Lady, was a beautiful black Scrambler.

Modo, the large grey-furred muscle of the group (though by far the sweetest), wore blue biker jeans with a red belt and black and purple boots. On his chest he wore a blue, purple and red chest-plate, along with purple shoulder-pads. On his left hand he wore a purple fingerless glove and a black studded leather band similar to Throttles. His left ear held two silver hoop earrings, while his right had a small nick in it. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and when he was furious, his right eye glowed a sinister red. His right arm was an entirely different story. Modo had lost his right arm fighting on Mars, and during an unfortunate run in with one Dr Karbunkle, it had been replaced. From the shoulder down, it was made entirely from metal, with the fore-arm part able to open to reveal a laser gun. His motorcycle, known as Lil’Hoss, was a gorgeous blue Chopper.

Finally, Vincent (or Vinnie as his bros affectionately called him), the white-furred, loud and rambunctious motor-mouth, wore blue biker jeans with a yellow belt and black boots. He wore black fingerless gloves on each hand, and across his chest he wore two green utility belts that carried his flares, along with a dark pink bandana. His left ear held two silver studs. The right side of Vinnie’s face had been damaged during the fighting on Mars, so he wore a silver mask to cover it. His motorcycle, known as Sweetheart, was a stunning red Sports model.

Charlene Davidson, or Charley as the bros called her, completed the group of heroes. Often sporting a blue mechanic shirt, dark jeans and brown cowboy boots, as well as a green utility belt, the red-haired green-eyed mechanic had become a fast friend of the bros since the day they landed, and together they had done everything they could to stop Limburger’s plans of destroying the city. Which brings us to our current situation.

“Observe, my stagnating Stilton, how the Tug-Transporter performs in... competent fins.” Limburger announced smugly while gesturing to the abnormally large machine behind him, with Karbunkle standing behind him. Before him, on the large screen, stood the images of two Plutarkians. To his left, was Dominic T. Stilton, Limburger’s former employer during his time on Mars, and currently one of the high-ranking Plutarkians still fighting against the resistance on Mars. To his right, was the Plutarkian High-Chairman, Lord Camembert.

“We’ll see.” Stilton responded to Limburger’s smug tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Camembert glanced to his right as if watching Stilton’s reaction from his side of the screen, when suddenly, the loud rumble of motorcycles drew everyone’s attention to the back of the cavern.

“WHAT?” Limburger cried before three motorcycles revved over the edge of the cliff, firing missiles at Limburger and his goons as they soared through the air. They landed with practiced ease, and immediately headed towards the Tug-Transporter, knocking Limburger over as they went. Each mouse headed for one of the three anchor bolts, with Vincent taking the time to quickly drop Charley off at the control panel. They each shot a tow line that wrapped itself around the bolt, then revved their engines and drove off, making the bolts come undone. As an extra measure, Charley grabbed a rock and smashed the control panel, before the mice grabbed her again and drove off.

Karbunkle and Limburger gasped as the Tug-Transporter began to rumble, smoke billowing out from the boosters before flames spouted and it took off, breaking through the roof of the cavern, leaving the planet behind, much to Limburger’s dismay.

“Those Anchor bolts really are a serious design flaw.” Karbunkle said sheepishly as Limburger face-palmed. He turned back to the screen as Stilton started laughing, while Camembert was simply enraged by this, yet another of Limburger’s failures.

“You doleful dimwit! Destroy that Transporter before it reaches Plutark!” he ordered. Limburger scrambled for the remote and pressed the self-destruct button, which caused the lower half of the Transporter to break off and fall back down to Earth, right into Limburger Plaza, destroying it for the umpteenth time in the past three years. Limburger was unaware of this though, still listening to the rant that Camembert was giving him while Stilton carried on laughing.

“…until you squeal like a seal!” he approached the screen pointing a finger at Limburger. “And then…” he was cut off by a telephone ringing. He quickly answered it.

“What? A Tug-Transporter? Spotted where?” his tone grew increasingly concerned as he spoke, when suddenly the screen was marred by static. “LIMBUR…!!” was the last thing he could shout before the line went dead, leaving Stilton’s line open to reveal him still laughing before the rocks from the cavern collapse destroyed the screen. Limburger smirked.

“Better him than me, eh Doc…” Limburger gasped as he looked around. His mad-scientist was nowhere to be seen. He did not have much time to contemplate that before the rest of the ceiling began to collapse and he made a run for it.

* * *

Above them the mice were watching the destruction from a safe distance, smiling at Limburger’s cursed luck.

“Just like old times, hey bros?” Throttle asked cheerfully as he glanced at his companions.

“Yeah, some habits are too tough to break.” Modo answered with a nod of his head. Vinnie shrugged, looking back at his female passenger.

“Even if we wanted to, right Harley?” He froze, his expression becoming one of heartache for a split second before reverting to a worried one. “Oops…I’m sorry sweetheart.” He whispered as he shook his head. The Earther woman behind him shook her head.

“I don’t mind, Vinnie. Nicest compliment you’ve ever given me.” she placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted herself up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek. Vinnie blushed, but smiled none the less. Throttle chuckled as he revved his engine.

“Say it like you mean it, Fighters. Let’s Rock…” Their customary victory shout was marred by a sickly inhale.

“And say Goodbye to your female companion!” Karbunkle shouted before firing what looked to be a ray gun at Charley. The blue ray hit her straight in the back creating a bright white light the temporarily blinded the mice on impact. When it faded, the mice were horrified to see that Charley was gone.

“CHARLEY!!!” Vinnie screamed as Modo fired at the ray gun with his arm, blasting it to smithereens while Throttle grabbed Karbunkle by the collar of his lab attire, holding his Nuke-Knuck aloft.

“Where is she, you sick bastard?” He growled out in a low tone. Karbunkle began to laugh with glee.

“That was a temporal displacement ray! It sends objects through time and space, completely at random! I’m afraid your little mechanic friend is lost to you….Forever!” He ended his explanation with a maniacal cackle, as the three bros watched him in horror before Throttle snapped out of it and knocked him out with one punch. He heard a thud behind him and turned to see Vinnie slumped on the ground, pounding the dust with his fists, tears in his eyes.

“No, no, no, no!” Modo dropped to his knees next to his younger bro, gathering him in his arms and holding him tight as he began to struggle. Throttle joined them, wrapping his arms around them both and tears sprang to his eyes. Soon, all three of them were crying, and Vinnie let out one last heartbroken scream that echoed over Chicago.

**“CHARLEY!!!!”**

* * *

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Argyre Basin_

_Year: 1985 (by Earth Reckoning)_

Stoker growled as he watched from a distance as the Plutarkians began to pack up their machinery. In his 32 years of living, he never thought he would see a sight like this. The Argyre basin was completely strip-mined. Not one part of the natural beauty remained. He sighed, shaking his head before heading back to his bike and revving the engine. He and his newly formed Freedom Fighters had a lot of work cut out for them, especially considering that his contacts in the army wanted nothing to do with him. Those blind idiots couldn’t see how the corrupt government were stuffing their pockets with Gold Gills, leaving the rest of the planet in the lurch.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about…huh?” He trailed off when a flash of light caught his attention, about 65 feet to his right behind a small hill. His brow furrowed when he spotted a Sand Raider vehicle headed towards it. Mind made up, he drove towards it.

Leaving his bike behind out of earshot, Stoker approached stealthily, keeping low until he was just a foot away from the Sand Raider vehicle. The two dogs had left it behind when they head towards the hill

“How do ye think she got ‘ere?” The one said, the sound of a boot scuffing against something making Stoker’s ear twitch. He took the chance to glance over the hood of the vehicle. The two dogs were inspecting something that was lying on the ground. From his vantage point, Stoker could make out a pair of brown boots that were attached to a seemly pair of legs wrapped in jean fabric. The one Sand Raider blocked his view of the torso area and the head.

“Argh, what does it matter? I’m sure she’ll bring in a pretty price with the Plutarkians.” Stoker saw red. Those low-down slavers! Well, he wasn’t about to let them get away with selling innocents to the Plutarkians. Grabbing his laser pistol, he slowly approached the two until he was right behind them.

“Sorry fellas, but I’m afraid there ain’t gonna be a deal today.” He said as he brought the butt of the gun down on the one’s head, while wrapping his tail around the others legs, pulling them out from under him. And a well-placed kick later, they were both unconscious. He quickly dragged them both back to the vehicle, tying them up for good measure, before turning back to the being that lay on the ground. Now that his view was no longer obscured, he could see the shapely torso that was covered by what appeared to be a blue mechanic shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to just below the elbow. What made him pause was that the arm and hand that he could see, appeared to be furless.

“What the…” He slowly approached her, cause it was most definitely female, and inspected the head. It was covered with a helmet, but the shape of it was too small and flat for it to be covering a Martian face. Gently undoing the strap, he pulled the helmet off to reveal long auburn locks, against pale skin that was devoid of fur. Stoker’s jaw dropped as he gazed down at what he assumed was an Earther female. Though, if those old Earth movies that they sometimes managed to get were to be believed, she was quite attractive… by Earth standards at least.

That made him think. What was an Earther doing on Mars? Had the Plutarkians kidnapped her? And if so, how did she escape? A small groan drew him from his thoughts, and he watched as her eyelids flickered for a brief moment revealing emerald green eyes for only a second before they fell shut again. Stoker shook his head. Those questions could be answered later. Right now, he had to get her back to base. There was no telling how long she had been out here for, and without the Martian fur to keep her warm during the night, or any supervisions of any kind… He’d rather not think about it.

“Hang on sweetheart.” He whispered as he put his arms under her knees and her back, bracing himself before lifting her into his arms. Her head lolled before laying to rest against his shoulder, her arms limp in her lap. He glanced back towards his bike. Not the most practical mode of travel if you have an unconscious passenger. He turned towards the Sand Raider vehicle. “Well, better than nothing.” He walked towards it, placing the woman gently in the passenger seat, before turning and whistling for his bike. As soon as it stood still next to him, he reached for the communicator.

“Stoker to Headquarters. Come in HQ.” He said, waiting for only two seconds before a familiar white furred face greeted him.

“Hey Stoke! I thought you were gonna be back at base in less than 10 minutes! You get lost or something?” Stoker rolled his eyes. At 18, Vinnie was among the youngest of the Freedom Fighter recruits, but darn it if the kid was gonna sit and be idle while his older bros were out fighting.

“Can it, mudpuppy. Listen I need you to alert Harley and the other medics. I’m bringing in a…civilian casualty.” Vinnie frowned before a tan face with specs joined him.

“Civilian casualty? Why would anyone be out at the Argyre Basin?” Throttle, at 20, was far more level-headed than his white furred bro, and though he was still a rookie, Stoker could see the kid would shape up to be a great leader. Hell, he might even lead the Freedom Fighters one day.

“It’s a bit complicated to explain over the comms kid. I’ll tell you what I know once I get back.” A grey face leaned into the screen.

“We’ll be here waiting for ya coach.” Modo, at 22, was nearly a head taller than Stoker, but the kid was as gentle as a Martian squirrel-bat. It hurt to see the kid having to fight for his life every day, but dang could he fight.

“Thanks Modo, my mouse. Stoker out!” He switched the comm off before lifting the bike onto the back of the vehicle, getting in the driver’s seat and driving off through the red sands.


	2. Is This Real?

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Freedom Fighter Head Quarters_

_Year: 1985 (by Earth Reckoning)_

* * *

Charley groaned as she woke up to a killer head-ache. Damn that maniacal scientist. What did he do this time? Oh, she hoped the bros didn’t get too out of control after she was knocked out. They were always way too over protective, but when she actually got hurt they took it personally. She struggled to open her eyes, groaning again as the light made her eyes hurt, and seemed to intensify the headache. Charley lifted a hand to her brow.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice she had never heard before. A woman’s voice. Did the guys take her to the hospital? “We were wondering when you would come around. Here, this should help with the headache.” She felt a cool cloth rest on her forehead. It did help a little.

“Ugh….What happened?” she managed to croak out. Her throat felt really dry. How long had she been out?

“You tell me. Stoker found you just beyond the Argyre Basin. He fought off two Sand Raiders that found you, and brought you here.” Stoker? Stoker was back on Mars. Argyre Basin? The bros had mentioned it in their tale of when they dealt with the Tug-Transporter on Mars, when the military had stopped them and ordered Carbine to come with them. And Sand Raiders? Just what was going on? Where were the guys?

“Where…where am I?” she asked, trying to keep her growing panic hidden.

“Ah, yes… Um, don’t freak out or anything…but you’re on Mars.” The voice said, this time a little bit nervous.

“M-Mars?” Ok, she had to get her eyes open. Straining against the pain, she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. She…wasn’t in a hospital room. In fact, it didn’t look quite like a room at all. The walls looked cave-like, as did the ceiling. Now growing even more concerned, she tried to sit up.

“Woah there, not so fast. You’ve been out for a few days at least. You need to go slowly.” A tan arm came into her view, pushing her back into the pillows. But the arms were way too thin and feminine to be Throttle’s. Charley followed the arm up to the light brown sleeve that was rolled up to the elbow, and finally reaching the face. It was a female Martian Mouse. She had bangs on either side of her face, and she had blue eyes with a hit of blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her tan-coloured hair, the same as her fur, was pulled back into a low ponytail with a dark green hair tie. In her right ear, she had three earrings, one in the top of the cartridge, and the other two down in the bottom of the ear. She was smiling nervously at Charley.

“Don’t try to get up too soon. We don’t know how long you were exposed to our planet’s environment, but being Human, it must have taken a toll.” She stood up again as she said this, moving towards the table on the other side of the room towards what appeared to be a first aid kit. Charley followed her with her eyes, for the first time seeing the green cargo pants tucked into brown combat boots. She was dressed as if she were in the army. Army…

“Who are you?” She asked, almost dreading the answer. She had a feeling whatever Karbunkle had hit her with was the cause of all this.

“Oh, right, the name’s Harley. I’m the mechanic/medic around here. Those guys really need the help.” She said with a chuckle as she shook her head, unaware of the inner turmoil her patient was experiencing.

Charley felt her insides go cold. Harley. She was Harley. But according to the guys, she had been kidnapped by…by….Oh, what was his name? But if she was here….Did Karbunkle send her into the past?

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Harley turned around to face the woman again with a smile, but her smile fell when she saw the utterly horrified look on her face. “Hey, are you ok?” Charley looked up at the mouse, and in that split second, she made her decision.

“Um…yeah…it’s just that…you’re a talking…gerbil?” she asked. Harley’s mouth crinkled into a smile and she giggled.

“Actually, I’m a mouse.” Charley made sure to school her features into one of confusion.

“Mouse?” she groused. She had to sell this act if she had any hope of executing her plan. She only hoped it worked. Harley seemed to buy it as she turned back to the table, picking something up.

“I get that this might be a bit startling.” She turned back around, with what appeared to be clothes in her hands. “But, I hope we can be friends.” She put the clothes down next to Charley. “Here, these should fit you. Think you’ll need some help?” Charley looked down at the clothes, and shook her head.

“No, I think I’ll be fine.” She looked back at Harley with a smile. “Oh, and I’m Charlene Davidson, but you can call me Charley.” Harley smiled down at her, and held out her hand. Charley grasped it in a firm handshake.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Charley. Now, get dressed so we can get some food in you. I’ll wait outside, holler if you need anything.” Charley smiled at her.

“Thanks. Oh, before you go, can you tell me what year it is…on Earth?” She added, remembering the Martian year was the equivalent of two Earth years. Harley frowned.

“If I remember correctly, it’s 1985 right now.” With that she smiled and turned around, leaving the room. Charley stood up slowly off the cot, taking a moment to gain her balance again. Her legs were feeling a bit shaky, but nothing she couldn’t handle. It only registered then that she wasn’t dressed in her clothes anymore, but in what looked like a gown.

“Um…where are my clothes?” she asked, looking around.

“Oh, sorry, I had to take them off while I was examining you, to make sure you didn’t have any other injuries. They are on the table there, along with your boots and your belt.” Harley answered from outside. Charley glanced back to the table, seeing her clothes folded neatly there. “Though, it’s probably better to wear the clothes I gave you. They are slightly more durable and will suit Mars’ climate better.” Charley shrugged, moved to the table and grabbed her underwear, socks, boots and her utility belt before moving back to the bed. Checking through the pile of clothing, she found a pair of light brown cargo pants, a dark green short sleeve shirt and a dark brown sleeveless army vest. She noticed a slight problem as she inspected the pants.

“Uh, you got a sewing kit handy? I don’t exactly have tail.” She heard Harley giggle.

“Oh right, it should be in the top drawer of the desk.” Charley quickly grabbed a needle and thread and started sewing up the hole. “So…can you tell me what a human like you is doing up on Mars?” Charley froze at the question. What would a human be doing on Mars? It’s not like she could say she knew about alien life. Hell, the moon launch wasn’t even two decades old yet! Wait, the Plutarkians…

“I was kidnapped by some weird fish-like aliens. I think they called themselves Plutarkians. They saw that I was pretty good with machines and thought they could use that.” Great Charlene. Subtle, yet, it works.

“You’re a mechanic?” came the question. Charley smiled at the genuine intrigue she heard in it.

“I owned my own Garage down in Chicago. The Last Chance. I was the best wrench-jockey around. Until those fish-faces ruined everything.” Throwing in a half-truth would aid in the deception. If it really was 1985, her uncle would still own the garage, though she would inherit it after his death when she turned 20. She bit back the melancholy that threatened to rise.

“Were you with the Plutarkians long?” Charley paused again. How long would she have to be with the Plutarkians to gain the knowledge she had? She’d known the guys for around three years so…

“It was 1982 when they took me, so, I’m guessing it’s been about 3 years.” She quickly tied off the thread and cut it off, lifting it to inspect her work, before pulling the pants on. In 1982 she would heve been 15, so if they asked any questions about her time on Earth, at least she had back up knowledge.

“I’m so sorry Charley.” She winced at the regret she heard. She felt really bad about lying, but if she was gonna be doing what she planned on, it was a necessary evil.

“It’s not like you were to blame.” She answered as she put the shirt on. “Besides, I’m not a stupid as those fish-faces thought I was. I picked up a thing or two while I was there.” She pulled the vest on, opting not to zip it up. She grabbed her boots (dang it, she loved those boots, she was gonna wear them) and pulled them one before grabbing her utility belt and wrapping it around her waist. At an afterthought, she grabbed a hair-tie and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

“And how did you manage to escape?” Charley turned and started walking to the door. How would she have escaped?

“They got cocky and left me alone with a bunch of equipment. I built myself a sonic spear, broke a hole in the wall and ran. Though, looking back on it, running out into the Martian desert without so much as a bottle of water might not have been the best option.” She said sheepishly as she walked out. Harley turned to her with a smile, her hands on her hips.

“You’re resourceful, I give you that.” She looked her over. “Yeah, I think those will do. Come on, they’ll be serving lunch right about now.” Charley paused.

“There are more of you?” she asked. Harley giggled.

“You are in for a big surprise.”

* * *

Stoker glanced around as the Freedom Fighters enjoyed themselves. He hoped the moral would stay this high in the months to come. He glanced over at the Bros. Throttle and Modo were in an arm wrestle, while Vinnie was enjoying the radio. He shook his head. His ear twitched when he heard footsteps approach. Harley stepped into the room, and whistled.

“Hey guys!” She called, drawing everyone’s attention to her. She gestured behind her, and out of the shadows stepped the Earth woman. She looked completely different, dressed in the Freedom Fighter attire that Harley had grabbed for her. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, rather than lose like when he found her. She had kept her utility belt and boots though. “This is Charlene Davidson.”

The girl glanced around the room, looking slightly perturbed. Of course she would be. She was standing in a room filled with giant mice with antennas wearing army clothes. However, when her gaze fell on the guys, he saw her features change for a split second before she schooled them again. Stoker frowned. What was that about? Stoker got up and approached her, smiling at her.

“Welcome to the Freedom Fighter Headquarters, Miss Davidson. You can call me Stoker.” He held his hand out. He was surprised when she didn’t even hesitate to shake his hand.

“Only if you call me Charley.” She answered calmly. Stoker nearly raised an eyebrow. “Harley tells me you’re the one that found me.” He nodded.

“Couldn’t exactly leave a beauty like you out there, could I?” he was shocked when she raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“You use that on all the ladies?” She said playfully, before becoming serious again. “Harley also tells me you guys are fighting the Plutarkians.” Stoker could hear the fighters behind him fall silent watching them. He nodded. “Good. I’ve been waiting to get back at those stink-faces for all they put me through.” He was shocked by the venom in her voice.

“You sound like you got a bone to pick with them.” He stated, raising a brow.

“Those blasted fish-faces kidnapped me and made me work for them for the past three years. I wanna teach them a lesson.” She added, pounding her fist into her palm. Stoker eyed her critically.

“Hmm…can you handle a gun?” he asked. She smirked.

“I can handle a bazooka.” She said smugly. Stoker bit his cheek to keep from chuckling.

“Got any other skills we could use?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m a wrench-jockey by trade, but I’m pretty familiar with laser weaponry…thanks to those Plutarkians. I also know first aid.” Stoker watched her closely, before smiling.

“Ok, we’ll put you on a trail period. You won’t be going on any field missions, but you will be helping out around the base. Until then, I think it’s best if we pair you up with some of our other rookies.” Time to test something. “Yo Throttle, Modo, Vinnie. Get over here, you mudpuppies.” The bros quickly approached them, but Stoker watched Charley’s face as they did. She was a pretty good actress, but Stoker’s years in the army taught him to look for tells. This girl was hiding something, he wasn’t sure what, but whatever it was it had something to do with the bros.

“Bros, this is Charley. She’ll be your guys’ wrench-jockey for the next month. I want you guys to teach her all our tactics, our moves, everything. Keep her in the loop.” He turned back to Charley. “This is Throttle, Modo and Vinnie.” He said, pointing at each of them. “You need anything, you ask them.” Vinnie stepped forward.

“And I won’t mind if you asked me for help, sweetheart.” Vinnie leered. Stoker rolled his eyes at the kids expected behavior. His jaw dropped when the woman poked Vinnie’s nose.

“Ease up on the Machismo, kiddo.” She said with a confident tone. Throttle and Modo burst out laughing as Vinnie blushed, while the other Fighters fought back chuckles. Stoker shook his head and chuckled.

“Yup, I think you’re gonna fit in here just fine…” He was interrupted when an alarm sounded. One of the Fighters, Blade, rushed back to their communication hub.

“It looks like the Plutarkians are making a move on the Chryse Plato, Stoke!”

“Alright Freedom Fighters, you know the drill! Let’s ride!” He ordered, and they all rushed for their bikes. Harley pulled Charley out of the way as they mounted.

“Whip tail guys!” Charley shouted as they drove out.

“Yo, how does she know our saying?” Stoker heard Vinnie ask.

“Later Vincent, right now, we got fish to fry!” Throttle responded. But Stoker couldn’t help but wonder.

Who was this Charley Davidson?

* * *

Charley watched as the guys drove away. When Stoker had first called them over, she had been floored by how young the bros looked. She knew that, back in her time, she and Vinnie were the same age at 28, with Modo being the oldest at 32 and Throttle being in the middle at 30. Her bros were a full decade younger than her now. But the thing that threw her off the most wasn’t their age. It was because they were whole. Modo had both of his eyes and his arms, and instead of the red she was used to, his eyes were a deep brown. He wore a dark yellow short sleeved shirt with a brown vest, and light brown pants with dark brown combat boots, and a green utility belt was strapped across his chest. He wore a blue bandana around his head and a brown band on his left wrist.

Throttle still had his red ascots around his neck and wrist but now he wore a light green sleeveless shirt under a dark green vest, light brown pants and brown combat boots. He also had various utility belts strapped around his leg, waist and chest and a turquoise bandana around his head. He had been wearing his shades, but when he momentarily shifted them downward, she was shocked to see gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. The eyes Karbunkle had given him had been red.

And Vinnie, well, not having a mask covering half of his face was quite the shock. He still had his ‘lucky’ dark pink bandana, but now, his chest was covered with a dirty yellow sleeveless t-shirt. He wore a light brown vest, which the sleeves were clearly ripped off of, and lighter brown pants with dark brown combat boots. Around his left thigh, there was a maroon strap, and his signature utility belts were laden with grenades. He also wore a thin brown strap around his head.

It had hurt, seeing them like this, knowing what they would go through, and knowing that she was a complete stranger to them. But it didn’t matter. They were still her guys, and she was gonna help them, no matter what.

“How did you know about that saying?” Charley was startled from her thoughts as Harley looked at her oddly.

“Huh?” was all she managed to get out.

“‘Whip tail’? That’s something we Freedom Fighters came up with. How do you know it?” she asked. Charley winced inwardly at her blunder.

“Uh, well…I…heard some of the Plutarkians complain about it. According to them, it’s such a ‘repulsively ridiculous form of truism’ that I thought if I started using it, it would annoy them even more.” Oh please but that, please buy that, please….

“Well, glad to hear we’ve already started making our presence known, cause we are planning on being around for a long time.” Harley said with a smile. “C’mon, while their gone we can get some food into you, then I’ll show you around the base.” Charley smiled.

“Thanks, I’m starving.” She followed Harley over to the canteen, where Harley grabbed two plates and handed her one. Charley took a look at the somewhat meager spread, not entirely sure where to start. “What is all this?”

“Well, we have some vrorula salad, some boiled fruit egret, and some saber squid on the menu today. And as a treat, we managed to get our hands on some Clouded Surge.” Harley said as she dished out a purple colored plant dish, what looked like dark blue baby carrots, and the giant piece of what looked like red calamari. When her plate was full, Harley grabbed a mug and poured some neon colored liquid out of a barrel.

Slightly dubious about the strange looking food, Charley dished out the same amount as Harley had, grabbing the drink along the way, before following her to the tables. Harley immediately started eating with her hands. Charley did the same when she realized there were no utensils. She started by picking up the blue baby carrot and sniffing it. Oddly, the smell reminded her of pickled ginger, and when she popped it into her mouth and started chewing, it tasted roughly the same, though the texture was a lot smoother. She moved on to the purple salad next, picking up the round leaf and taking a small bite. It tasted sweet, almost with a hint of vanilla. Finally, she picked up the large piece of saber squid and took a bite. It was tougher than she expected, but it had a smoky taste that was actually quite delightful. Harley must have been watching her because she giggled.

“Does it taste ok?” She asked. Charley smiled at her.

“Ya know, for my first Martian meal, it actually tastes pretty good.” She said with a smile. Harley gestured to her mug.

“Try the Clouded Surge.” Charley grabbed her mug and took a sip, and gasped in delight.

“It tastes like Earth Bubblegum Milkshake.” She said in surprise, taking an even larger sip as Harley giggled.

“I’m glad you like it.” Harley took a sip of her own mug before continuing to eat. “Great job handling Vinnie by the way. That was priceless.” Charley chuckled.

“The kid’s cute and all, but I think he needs to learn when it’s the right time to use his chauvinism.” She took another bite out of the squid. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m at least a decade older than him.”

“No need to worry about him. He’s like that with all the ladies.” She said with small smile. Charley noticed and smirked.

“Got a thing for him?” She asked slyly. Harley jerked and shook her head.

“Who, me? Nah, this wrench-jockey has no ties that bind.” She said with a toss of her hair as she continued eating. Charley gave her a knowing smile, but kept silent as she went back to her meal.


	3. Whose the Rat?

For the next three weeks, Charley fell into a routine. Every day, she woke up, had breakfast with the Freedom Fighters, and went to work fixing up the bikes or any of the equipment that had been damaged in battle. Normally the work would keep her busy all day (there seemed to be no end to the repairs, she wasn’t sure who was to blame for that), but if she managed to finish early, she would help out Harley with caring for the wounded. Most of the time, it was only scratches and scrapes (something she was eternally grateful for), but now and then there was an injury that required two pairs of steady hands. Harley never said anything, but Charley could sense she was grateful for the assist.

The only thing that bothered her during this time was the bros. They didn’t seem to interact with her, beyond patching up their bikes. It hurt, but she couldn’t blame them. They were fighting a war against an alien race, and now they had an alien amongst them. She tried to put on a brave face and keep going, but at night, when she was alone, she let a few tears fall. She often wondered what her bros were up to, back in her time. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

It was during the fourth week that something changed. She was checking over the comms with Harley when the Freedom Fighters returned. They had gone out to the Asimov crater after there was a call for help from one of the small towns there. Charley looked up to see the bros approach, but her blood ran cold when she saw a gash on Modo’s arm, blood seeping from it.

“Modo, what happened?” she called in alarm, making the bros jump as they turned to look at her. Modo’s eyes were wide as he took off his helmet.

“I-it’s just a scratch, Miss Davidson.” He mumbled, looking startled. Charley tried not to wince at the title. She was used to being called Charley ma’am by the gentle giant, it just reminded her that he wasn’t ‘her’ Modo.

“Like hell it is! Get over here.” She ordered. Modo practically jumped off his bike to obey, his eyes wide. Charley ran over to the canteen, grabbed a clean rag and a bowl of water then set it down on the table, indicating to Modo that he should sit while she grabbed the first aid kit. He did so with no hesitation. Once she had the kit in hand, she started by taking the rag and washing the blood off his fur surrounding the wound. Modo watched her work for a while.

“It’s really not that serious, Miss Davidson.” He said sheepishly. Vinnie, who had moved closer with Throttle, nodded.

“Yeah, we’ve walked away from fights with much worse than that.” Throttle nodded in agreement.

“We can handled scratches like that ourselves Miss Davidson.” All three bros were shocked when she turned to them, ice in her glare.

“Let me tell you boys something. The moment you stop caring about scratches, you get cocky. When you get cocky, you get reckless. And when you’re reckless, you endanger not only yourselves, but those around you. In a fight like this, you can’t afford that. I don’t care if you have a splinter, or if you’ve got a broken arm. If any of you are injured, no matter how serious you think it is, you come to me. Understood?” She finished her rant by glaring at each of them in turn, starting with Vinnie.

“Yup.” He said with a fast nod.

“Yes ma’am.” Throttle quickly followed up. She turned her gaze to Modo, who was suddenly looking at her with a strange twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, Miss Davidson.” He answered. She smirked.

“Good. Now, please stop with the Miss. It makes me feel old.” She added with a smile as she turned and grabbed some gauze out of the box, adding some antiseptic to a bundle of bandages and placing it over the wound before wrapping it around his arm.

“Got it, Charley ma’am.” Modo said. Charley nearly froze at the name, and she blinked hard to stop the tears from falling.

“Ok, you’re lucky this didn’t need stitches. But come to me tomorrow so I can redo the dressing.” She said as she packed the medical supplies away. “Now, what exactly happened out there today?” The boys all beamed at her.

“Ah, the Plutarkians hired a new villain. He was tearing up the territory with some weird guitar.” Throttle said nonchalantly. Charley froze. Could it be…?

“Yeah, the creep called himself Hard Rock. But man, does he have one bad attitude.” Modo added a glare marring his features. Charley couldn’t believe it. It had to be him. She remembered when Limburger had brought him to Earth in order to steal the gold off a transport train, and how in the end, he had helped the bros to derail the stink-faces plans because Limburger had threatened his lady, Darla. She wondered how they were doing back in her time.

“Yeah, and what’s worse, he was playing heavy metal! Way to put me off my favorite genre of music.” Vinnie added with a frown. Charley rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Well, at least you guys gave him hell, right?” she turned back when she heard a sigh.

“Nah, not today. We had to focus on getting the innocent folks away.” She frowned at the sad look in the boys eyes. “This one kid was standing with his folks. He had seen Hard Rock blow up his home. I gave him a new teddy bear before we left.” Throttle added, looking down at the ground. Charley walked up to him and lifted his chin with her fingers.

“Well, at least now that kid knows that he’s got the Freedom Fighters looking out for him.” She gave Throttle a small smile, feeling her heart lighten when he returned it. She stepped back and turned to check on the bikes. “Now, do you guys need help with your bikes, or did they manage to survive better than y-” she was cut off when she slammed into someone, causing her to lose her balance. She would have fallen if a gloved hand hadn’t reached out and grabbed her.

“Woah! That could have been a nasty tumble.” Charley regained a balance and looked down at the black gloved had that was holding her wrist. She followed the arm up, and saw the light green long sleeved shirt, under the dark green vest. When she reached his face, she felt a stone sink into her gut. His fur was a dark tan, and the fur at his chin seemed a bit longer, as if he had a goatee. His hair was the same color as his fur, and his bangs hung down into his eyes, and he had three hopped earrings in his left ear. All in all, he looked like a normal Martian Mouse.

But his eyes, his eyes made her blood run cold. They were blue, but not the warm blue like Throttle’s. They were cold, and calculated…and above all, cruel. Suddenly, she became aware of the fact that the hand was still holding her wrist, and she wanted it gone.

“Wait a second, you’re not a mouse…” He trailed off, and his hand seemed to tighten. Charley hid a wince.

“Mace! When did you get back from your recon mission?” Throttle’s voice sounded cheerful, but it only served to strengthen her growing panic.

This was Mace…the Rat traitor that cost her bros so much. This was the rodent that would betray the Freedom Fighters to the Plutarkians, and kidnap Harley. This….was a monster.

“Just now actually. Man, I tell you, those month long recon’s are no joke.” He added, jokingly, before he turned those cold eyes back to her. “Now, who is this?”

“Oh, this is Charley Davidson. She’s our newest recruit.” Vinnie offered. Mace raised an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off her.

“And how does an Earther end up on Mars?” he asked with a smile, but Charley couldn’t return it.

“The Plutarkians kidnapped her, she managed to escape them about three weeks ago. Stoker found her and brought her here.” Modo answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. The contact gave her a zing of strength, and she straightened as she pulled her arm from Mace’s grasp.

“Really? Well, you certainly are lucky to have landed with us.” He said with a smile that sent chills down her spine. Then he stepped back. “If you’ll excuse me, Rookies, I need to go speak with our fearless leader. Be seeing you around, Miss Davidson.” And with a look that made her feel sick sent her way, he turned and left. Charley glared at his back as he did.

“Charley ma’am, are you alright?” Modo’s concerned voice drew her attention. “You’ve gone all tense.” She shook herself and schooled her features into a smile.

“Oh, I’m fine Modo, no need to worry. Now, about those bikes of yours…”

* * *

Charley tried to avoid Mace from that moment on. She had a feeling that if he got chance, he would corner her for information. And she was not willing to give that rat even the slightest chance.

She dearly wished that she could go to the bros, even to Stoker, and warn them about the spy, but the problem was she didn’t think they would believe her. She was an alien after all, and as far as they knew, he was a mouse like them. They had every right to believe his words over hers. Besides, Mace had been here for far longer than her. At this point trying to throw accusations around, no matter how true they were, would not end well for her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she lost her grip on the tyre lever and it slipped, cutting into her hand.

“Ouch!” She cried as she grasped at her hand. The two inch cut lay across her palm, blood starting to peel from it. She sucked in a breath through her teeth as she clenched her wrist with her other hand. “Damn it!”

“Miss Davidson, you ok?” She jumped and lost her balance falling backwards from her position on her knees. She would have fallen further if the hands that fell on her back hadn’t been there. “Woah there!” Charley stared straight up and saw the upside down view of Stoker’s face.

“Oh, sorry Stoker. Guess I wasn’t paying attention.” She said sheepishly as she started to push herself up, then cried out as her cut stung.

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked, quickly kneeling down next to her. That was when he spotted her hand. “You’re hurt.” He stated. Charley shook her head.

“It’s just a scratch. I’m fine.” She tried to hide her hand, but Stoker grasped it, gently, and pulled it towards him.

“I thought when you stopped caring about scratches, you got cocky.” Charley’s eyes widened and she looked up at Stoker, who was smirking as he examined her hand, before he stood abruptly and turned towards the table where she had left her first aid kit.

“You-you heard that?” she asked, biting her lip. Stoker chuckled.

“Yep. Though I should thank you. I’ve been trying to get those three to understand that this war could get really ugly, and that they should treat it seriously. I think, after that speech of yours, they are finally starting to get that.” He came back holding a bottle of antiseptic and some bandages. Kneeling next to her, he held out his hand. Charley gingerly placed her hand in his, and he dabbed some of the antiseptic on her wound. She hissed at the sting it cause. “I have to ask though…” Stoker started, and Charley turned her attention to him to try and take her mind off the pain. “You seem to know the bros pretty well, but from what I could see, they barely spoke to you before you treated Modo’s wound.” Charley could hear the underlying suspicion in his voice. She knew Stoker was smart. He wouldn’t fall for any lie she could cook up. So…

“They remind of these three guys I used to know on Earth.” Stoker paused, looking up at her.

“Were you close?” he asked, genuinely curious. Charley gave a sad smile.

“They were the best friends I’ve ever had. Before I met them, I was pretty much alone.” Stoker started bandaging her hand, but stayed silent as he waited for her to continue. “My uncle raised me. Mom died when I was little and Dad…well, dad was never in the picture. The garage was Uncle Jacob’s. When he died he passed it on to me. I was 20.” She paused here, making sure she had her dates correct before continuing. “I ran that shop by myself for the next 3 years. That was when the trouble started. Some bigshot thought he could bully me into selling the garage, and he was prepared to send some unsavory characters my way to convince. One night, one of his goons cornered me in the garage. That was when the guys showed up. They swooped in, like the crazy macho guys they were, and got rid of the goon. The next three years were the best years my life.” She finished just as he tied of the bandages.

“I’m guessing that’s when the Plutarkians nabbed you?” Stoker growled. She closed her eyes and nodded, feeling her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Her eyes snapped open when she felt fingers under her chin gently turn her face upward. Stoker eyes were gentle as he stared at her. “You’re a truly brave woman Miss Davidson.” Charley cleared her throat.

“Charley, please. Miss Davidson makes me feel old.” Stoker smiled.

“Charley.” There was a long silence as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Stoker was the first to break the spell, clearing his throat and standing quickly. “Uh, anyway… I was actually looking for you.” He held his hand out to her, and after a moment she took it, allowing him to pull her up. “Your trail period was a success. Your first field mission will take place next week. You’ll be heading out with the bros on a recon mission to the Galle crater for two weeks. So make sure you got everything you need.” Charley eyes were wide as she watched him.

“Are you serious?” she asked, and when Stoker nodded she whooped, she wasn’t gonna tell him, but she had been going stir-crazy staying at base all this time. “Alright!!” Before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself at Stoker, hugging him tightly. “Oh thank you!” Stoker froze, shell-shocked.

“Uh…y-you’re welcome…” he stuttered. Charley realized what she was doing and jumped back, blushing.

“Uh-um, I’ll just…go and …check the bikes…” She mumbled as she walked away. What the heck possessed her to do that? Good lord, what was wrong with her? Maybe the week away would do her good.

* * *

Stoker watched her leave, not quite sure what was causing his stomach to feel like it had a bunch of fluttering Squirrel-bats in it. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond when she hugged him, but it had felt…good.

He shook his head roughly.

Woah there. None of that! He was the leader of a resistance. He couldn’t go around falling for alien woman. Besides, he had no idea if they really could trust the woman yet.

…Even if said woman was a knockout…

Gah, stop!!


	4. Recon Gone Wrong

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Galle Crater_

_Year: 1985 (by Earth Reckoning)_

* * *

“Aagh! This is sooo boring! I wanna see some action!” Vinnie groaned as he lay back in the red sand. Charley rolled her eyes at the white Mouse’s antics. It seemed he never changed as he got older. He was still the same loud mouth adrenaline junkie.

“Calm your jets, Vincent. You know how important these recon missions are.” Throttle said from his position on his stomach next to Charley. They were both laying down against the hill, watching the Plutarkian camp through their binoculars. Modo and Vincent sat nearby, checking out the other surroundings. 

“Yeah bro. It can’t all be gunfights and glory. We need to stay ahead of the Plutarkians, and the only way we can do that is if we keep an eye on them every once and a while.” Modo added as he watched his bro. Vinnie groaned.

“What are we doing here anyway? The Plutarkians already strip-mined this area weeks ago.” Throttle groaned.

“That the point Vincent. If they strip-mined it weeks ago, why are they still here? That’s why Stoker sent us out here, on a recon mission.” He explained, slowly, showing just how annoyed he was by his younger bros antics.

“Ah man, I hate recon missions.” Vinnie said as he slumped on the ground. Charley smiled as she looked back at him.

“Tell you what, kiddo, if you promise to be good and not go starting any firefights, I’ll install the new laser cannon I’ve been working on on your bike.” Vinnie ears perked up immediately and he raised his head to look at her.

“You promise?” he sounded so hopeful and desperate that Charley couldn’t help but giggle.

“Only if you keep your end of the bargain.” She said with a smile. Vinnie sprang up and sat cross-legged, back straight and hands on his knees.

“You got it, sweetheart.” He said with the biggest smile. Throttle chuckled.

“Man, you sure know how to wrap him around your little finger, Charley.” He said, still watching the camp. Charley bit her lip to stop herself from giving a cocky response back. She didn’t want to give too much away, after all.

“Well, you know, it’s not that hard to read him.” She said softly. “Besides, I’ve been wanting to test them ou…” She trailed off as she spotted something to her left. Lifting her binoculars, she got a closer look. Sure enough, a group of Plutarkians appeared to be transporting what looked like a parts of a Tug-Transporter in five separate trailers. She sucked in a breath.

“Charley ma’am, you ok?” Throttle asked. It seemed he hadn’t seen it. Charley shook her head.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” She assured him, before turning to Modo. “Hey big guy, how about I take the night shift tonight?” Modo looked up, brow raised.

“You sure, Charley ma’am?” he asked, confused. She forced an easy smile on her face.

“I’ll be fine big guy, you guys should get some rest.” She added, hoping they wouldn’t argue. Vinnie smiled.

“Hey, I’m sure she can handle the night shift, Modo. Besides, a mouse needs his beauty sleep.” He added, striking a pose. Throttle and Modo sighed, but neither said anything. Charley bit back a relieved sigh. Now, all she had to do was wait for nightfall.

* * *

As soon as she heard the snores, Charley snuck from their hideout down towards the Plutarkian camp, armed with her tools and a laser gun. She had to be quick about this. Maybe, if she could sabotage the separate parts of the Tug-Transporter, she could buy the Freedom Fighters some time, not to mention the rest of Mars.

Jumping behind a Plutarkian backhoe, she waited until the two patrol guards passed her, before she rushed to the next one. She sat down, making herself as small as possible as she glanced past the leg of the backhoe. The parts were a few feet away now. All she had to do was rush across an open stretch with no cover, and she’d be home free. Checking left and right and seeing no other Plutarkians, she made a mad dash and dove next to the trailers, calming her breathing as she waited for any sign that she may have been spotted. When she heard nothing, she stood up and lifted the tarp, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the first part she had stumbled upon happened to be the control panel. She swung herself into the trailer, draped the tarp back over her, before digging for her pencil flashlight and switching it on. She held it in her mouth before grabbing her screwdriver and started removing the screws from the panel and quietly as she could. Once all the screws were lose, she lifted the panel to find a whole bunch of wires blinking at her. Grabbing her pliers, she started cutting through random wires, sometimes going as far as to re-connect them incorrectly just to add to the confusion. Once she was done, she gently replaced the panel and screwed it back in place. Putting away her tools, she turned her flashlight off, lifted the tarp and climbed back out, ready to move on to the next trailer when…

“Well, well, look what we have here…” the sound of guns cocking made her freeze. Shoot. “Looks like we have a stowaway. Or rather, an infestation.” She didn’t dare turn around. It sounded like the stink-fishes thought she was a mouse. She was wearing a helmet after all, and it was night. “Now, be a good little mouse, turn around and lift your hands up.” She slowly started to obey, turning around to face the 12 Plutarkians surrounding her, before a shout sounded through the night.

“AAAAOOOOWWW!!” she gasped as the bros suddenly dropped down in front of her, each of them knocking out one Plutarkian, before the other began to open fire. Charley ducked down to avoid a shot that flew over her head, and the guys ran back towards her, Throttle grabbing her arm as they ducked down behind the trailers.

“Charley, what the hell were you thinking?” Throttle sounded angry, really angry. The only time Charley could remember him sounding that mad was when they had discovered that the Road Ravens were responsible for the gas heists, and Vinnie and Modo were injured after the accident with the gas truck. Charley realized with a start that all of the progress she had made with the guys would probably go down the drain because of this.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could…” She was interrupted when a laser shot went over her head. Throttle growled.

“Never mind, we gotta get out of here.” He whistled loudly. “Vincent, Modo, Duck & Dodge number 15!” he shouted. His bros nodded as they all whistled. The bikes roared to life and opened fire on the Plutarkians, who all scattered but continued firing at the bikes. The bros, including Charley, made a mad dash to the bikes, firing their own guns as they did so. Vinnie’s tails wrapped around Charley’s waist as he hoisted her onto the back of his bike. As soon as they were seated, they all spun around and drove away as fast as they could. Charley looked behind her as they continued to speed away through a ravine, and to her horror, it looked like the Plutarkians were pursuing them.

“We’ve got a tail guys!” She shouted. Vinnie growled.

“Not for long.” he said as he pressed a button on his control panel, and two rockets appeared from the sides of his bike, firing back at the ravine walls, causing the walls to collapse and block to road. Charley breathed a sigh of relief, before Modo’s voice cut through.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Miss Charley.” She winced at the Big Guy’s tone.

She royally screwed up this time.

* * *

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Freedom Fighter Headquarters_

* * *

Stoker was glaring at all four of them, arms crossed over his chest. Charley and the bros were standing to attention in front of the General, all with their heads bowed. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were watching them, most of them murmuring. Charley bit her lip. This was not what she wanted. She spared a glance at Harley, who was standing off to the side, her facial expression a cross between worry and anger. Stoker growled.

“Now, would any of you be so kind to explain why your recon mission ended in a gunfight that you had to flee from?” his voice was soft, but charley could hear the fury dripping from it. She saw out the corner of her eye as the three bros winced. She had forgotten how much the bros looked up to Stoker, and here they were, being at the wrong end of their hero’s ire, thanks to her. Well, she wasn’t gonna let them get in trouble because of her. Throttle opened his mouth to answer, but Charley beat him to it.

“It was my fault, General.” Her voice rang out across the mess all, and everyone fell silent. She could feel the bros watching her. “I wanted to get back at them. I thought I could try and infiltrate the camp, sabotage their machines and get out again before anyone noticed. I was wrong. If the bros hadn’t jumped in when they had, I would’ve been captured, or worse.” She finally lifted her head, looking Stoker dead in the eye. “The bros had nothing to do with this. It was all me. This was my fault.” She finished, standing tall. Stoker glared at her, and opened his mouth, probably to scold her maybe even kick her out of the Freedom Fighters, when…

“No Stoke, it was my fault.” Charley’s eyes widened as Modo suddenly stepped forward. “I was supposed to be the lookout while Charley messed with their machines. If I had been paying better attention, none of this would’ve happened.” He finished looking sheepishly, but Charley was staring at him her eyes wide.

“No Teach, this was on me.” Charley turned around to stare at Vinnie as he stepped forward. “I was getting antsy and I was so desperate for a fire fight that when I saw the first few guards I immediately tried to take them out, which caused the other guards to notice us. If I hadn’t, Charley would have been able to go through with her plan.” He added, looking down at the ground, his tail twitching behind him.

“No, it was my fault.” Charley sucked in a breath as Throttle stepped forward. “Charley told us about her plan before she left. I thought it was solid, so I didn’t try to stop her. I should’ve known better. I’m sorry coach.”

Charley couldn’t believe her ears. What were they doing? She had been willing to take the fall for this, as she should have, but here they were taking the blame with her.

Stoker groaned suddenly, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“You’re saying that all four of you are partially to blame for the mission’s failure?” he growled, and while the fury was still there, it was mostly replaced by frustration. Charley was frozen, but the bros all responded with a resounding yes. Stoker sighed, rubbing at his forehead before looking up at them. “Alright. All four of you are gonna take the next two weeks off. And once you get back, none of you will be going on any field missions for a week. Instead, you’ll be handling the repairs to all the bikes and making sure that the equipment is all in working condition. Got it?” Numb, all Charley could do was nod along with the guys. Stoker sighed again. “Alright, the rest of you get back to work.” And with that, everyone dispersed until just a few people remained. Charley felt a hand on her back gently guide her out of the room, and as soon as she saw the Bros bikes, she found her tongue again, wheeling around and facing the bros with a glare and her hands on her hips.

“What the heck was that?” she demanded. “Why did you guys go and do a thing like that? Now Stoker thinks you guys made some stupid mistakes!” She ended, but was shocked when the bros smiling at her.

“Well, we couldn’t let you take the fall for us by yourself, Charley.” Throttle said gently. Charley’s arms dropped to her sides.

“But, I should’ve. You guys didn’t know what I was planning on doing. You didn’t have to lie to Stoker. This wasn’t your fault.” She added, wincing at how defeated she sounded.

“Nah, but it kinda was, Charley ma’am.” Charley turned her eyes to Modo, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “See, when you said that you would be taking the night shift, we all suspected you were up to something. But, we wanted to see what you wanted to do.” Vinnie nodded, kicking at the ground.

“Once you left camp, we followed you. We all acted as lookouts for you. What I told Stoker about me drawing their attention to you, was the truth. I saw these two guards standing off to the side, I thought I could take them out all quick and quiet like. I made more noise than I thought I would and when the other guards turned around, that was when you climbed out of the trailer.” He looked up at her, a sorry expression on his face. “If it weren’t for me, you would’ve gotten away with it. I’m sorry Charley.” Charley just stared at him, unable to form any words. That’s when Throttle stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Charley, you had a pretty good plan in mind, but trying to go at it alone was stupid and reckless. We’re a team, we’re supposed to stick together.” He smirked. “Besides, weren’t you the one who said we shouldn’t be reckless?” Charley couldn’t help but giggle at the cheek in his voice.

“Yeah, alright, you guys have made your point.” She declared, smiling. Throttle smiled, squeezing her shoulders then stepping back, sighing.

“Well, we might as well use the time we got to make a few house calls, huh bros?” He turned to the other two with a smile. They both smiled broadly.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to go visit Rimfire and Primer again.” Modo said with a smile as he walked towards Lil’Hoss, grabbing his helmet. Vinnie chuckled.

“And my grandma’s been calling me just about every second day, asking when I’m gonna visit. I guess now is as good a time as any.” He did the same as his bro.

Charley just stood there watching them. They had never mentioned any other family to her back in her time. Other than Modo speaking so highly about his momma, and meeting Rimfire, she had never even considered the fact that the bros had other family waiting for them on Mars. She hoped that the only reason for that was because they had forgotten, and not because they had lost their families before she met them. She sighed and turned, planning on going back to her room, when Modo’s voice stopped her.

“You coming, Charley ma’am?” She stopped, turning back towards the bros, who were all looking at her expectantly. She blinked.

“You…you want me to come with you?” she asked, flabbergasted. Throttle smiled.

“Hey, I just said we’re a team, right? In our books, that makes you family. So it’s only right that you get to meet everyone else.” Modo and Vinnie nodded.

“Besides, what else are you gonna do for the next two weeks?” Vinnie asked smugly. Charley blinked again, then smiled and moved over to them, accepting the helmet Throttle gave her, before getting onto Sweetheart behind Vinnie. The bros smiled at her.

“So, who are we going to see first?” She asked, Modo smiled.

“Well, Throttle’s home is the closest, so I guess we’ll stop there first.” Throttle chuckled.

“My mom will probably insist on us spending two or three days there, so just be prepared.” Charley grinned back at him.

“I can’t wait to meet her.”


	5. First Meeting

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Quiet Grove_

* * *

Charley watched the terrain pass by them, grateful that her helmet kept the worst of the dust out of her face. She couldn’t help but feel sorrow for Mars. She knew that the landscape should have been vastly different, but now, because of the Plutarkians, barely a husk of the old Mars remained.

“You ok back there, Charley girl?” Vinnie asked. Charley shook her head and sighed.

“Yeah, I’m just wondering what this place would have looked like before the Plutarkians showed up.” She added sadly. She heard Vincent sigh.

“I think you would have loved it, Charley- girl. This place was called Quiet Grove.” Charley snorted, looking down pointedly at the bike she was on.

“It’s not really that quiet now.” She said teasingly. Sweetheart beeped in return, and Vinnie chuckled.

“Yeah, no. But, before the Plutarkians, this place was one of the most peaceful on Mars. It….it was also a cemetery.” He paused for a moment. “Throttle’s father was buried here. The day the Plutarkians destroyed it was the day we joined the Freedom Fighters.”

Charley felt her heart sink as she glanced at the tan leader. To anyone else, he would have seemed fine, but Charley could see how stiff his posture was. She bit her lip, cursing the Plutarkians. Those heartless bastards were gonna pay for what they had done. She looked back up as they turned right, towards an area that appeared to be a very rocky. The bros parked their bikes close to the hill, and Charley noticed for the first time a doorway was hidden in the rock, rather cleverly. Vinnie got off the bike and held out his hand to Charley to help her off. Charley was shocked at the thoughtfulness the normally chauvinistic mouse displayed. But as she grabbed his hand and climbed off the bike, she noticed the smile he gave her. It wasn’t the flirtatious one she was used to. It was warm. The way the bros would smile at each other when they were messing around, and just for a moment, the weight of the world left their shoulders and they were just a bunch of bros having fun.

She smiled back as she removed her helmet, the bros following suit. Throttle lead the way into the cave, but not before holding a finger up to his mouth, telling them to be silent. As they entered, Charley was surprised at the interior of the cave. The entryway lead to a living room with a couch, two sofa chairs and a coffee table in the middle. In one of the chairs sat an elderly female Martian. Her light tan fur showed signs of greying, and her long hair was in a braid hanging down her shoulder. She wore a dark gray dress with short sleeves and a white apron on. She was reading a book, humming to herself as she did so. Throttle’s face lit up in a smile as he moved forward silently. He snuck behind her, then lifted his arms as if he was going to scare her.

“Don’t even think about it.” She said smugly. Throttle visibly deflated and slumped over the back of the chair with a sigh.

“Darn it, I thought I had you this time.” The woman chuckled and put the book on her lap, lifting her hands and pulling at his ears.

“I’m your mother, I know you like the back of my hand.” Throttle chuckled then moved down and kissed her cheek.

“Hi Mom.” He said gently, and pulled her into a hug. She returned it fiercely. When they pulled back, they briefly touched antennae together, making them glow for a second. The woman then turned to them, smiling at Modo and Vinnie.

“Hello again boys. You are looking spiffier every time I see you.” She then looked past them, and spotted Charley. Her eyes widened in shock. “An Earther?” Charley waved nervously as Modo and Vinnie stepped aside, allowing Throttle’s mom full view anymore. Throttle smiled at her, beckoning to her to step forward. She hesitated before doing so. Throttle’s mom got up, holding the book to her chest she did.

“Charley, this is my mom, Amelia. Mom, this is Charlene Davidson. She’s the newest Freedom Fighter recruit, and our new team mate. She’s also one of the best bike jockeys around.” Vinnie laughed behind them.

“Yeah, she’s nearly as good as Harley.” Amelia looked Charley directly in the eye, as if she were studying her. Charley fidgeted, before gather her courage and clearing her throat.

“It’s…it’s nice to meet you, Amelia…uh…ma’am.” Her voice raised a pitch at the end, and she winced. Amelia raised an eyebrow at her, before giggling.

“Oh, no need to be so nervous dear.” She smiled brightly and held out a hand to Charley, who took it in a firm handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you dear.” Charley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Likewise, ma’am.” Charley said returning the smile. Amelia then turned back to her son.

“So, why the sudden visit? I thought you all were busy with Freedom Fighter business.” At this, all four of the young Freedom Fighters winced.

“Um...well...You see mom, we….may have pissed Stoker off a little…” Throttle started. Amelia, blinked before turning and looking towards Vinnie with a raised eyebrow.

“What did you do this time, Vincent?” The white mouse jumped.

“Why are you asking me?” Vinnie asked indignantly. Amelia rolled her eyes.

“Because normally, you are the cause of whatever trouble you boys got yourselves into.” Charley barely hid a snort with a cough.

“Um, actually ma’am, this time, it was my fault.” She admitted. Amelia looked at her with wide eyes, before sighing and walking towards the kitchen. Throttle watched his mom leave.

“Uh, mom?” He asked. She glanced back at him.

“Why don’t you boys get settled? Modo, Vincent, you know where your rooms are. Throttle, please show Charley to one of the guest rooms. I’m going to put the kettle on and fix us some lunch. I have a feeling your story is going to take a while.” Once she left, the bros all looked at each other, shrugged then moved to do the mouse’s bidding. Throttle gestured to Charley to follow him as he moved deeper into the cave. Charley did so, and soon Throttle lead her to a room which held a bed and a dressing table. There was a window in the wall, and Charley could see Earth far in the horizon.

“There’s a bathroom through that door. You can freshen up if you’d like.” Throttle said with a smile before heading off, probably to his own bedroom. Charley quickly headed to the bathroom, finding what looked like a shower, along with a toilet and a sink. Remembering that Mars had little to no water left after the Plutarkians, she decided against a shower, and just used the sink to splash a tiny amount of water on her face to get rid of the dust. After drying her face off with a towel, she wondered back into the room to the dressing table. Rummaging in the drawers, she managed to find a brush. It looked like it was more suited for the thick fur of a mouse, but it was doable. Undoing her ponytail, she brushed out all of the tangles in her hair, deciding to leave it loose for the time being. She noticed, with a shock that her hair had grown about half an inch since she got here. Maybe she would ask one of the guys to trim it for her…no bad idea. Best to wait and ask Harley, once they got back to headquarters. There was a knock at her door, and she looked up to see Throttle come in, holding a bundle in his arms. He wasn’t wearing his freedom fighter attire anymore, having switched them out for a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his feet now only covered in socks.

“These are from my mom, she figured you might not have anything else to wear.” He said with a smile as he put the clothes on the bed. “I already took care of the ‘tail problem’.” He added. Charley raised an eyebrow.

“You can sew?” Throttle smiled.

“Hey, my mom taught me a few things. Besides, have you seen the way Vinnie drives? The only reason his clothes are even holding together is cause of me and Modo.” With that, he left again closing the door behind him. Charley made her way over to the pile of clothes. The material felt almost similar to cotton, but it felt slightly rougher. It consisted of a shirt with quarter sleeves, and a pair of long pants. There was also a hoodie. Quickly changing out of her Freedom Fighter clothes, she decided to follow Throttle’s example and took off her shoes, leaving her socks on. Folding the clothes up neatly she left the room and headed back towards the living room when something on the wall caught her eye. 

Photographs, hanging on the wall. The first was photo of a young tan mouse, probably around 12 or 13. Charley smiled as she realized this must be Throttle. She glanced at the next one, seeing a younger Amelia pushing Throttle on a swing. He was probably around 6 in this photo. The final one had another mouse in it. He was a darker brown, and his hairstyle was almost exactly like Throttle. Actually, he was the spitting image of Throttle…or rather Throttle was the spitting image of him. He held a little baby mouse in his arms, as the little bundle fell asleep in his arms. His face held a gentle smile, one Charley recognized as Throttle’s own.

A hand on her shoulder drew her attention, and she turned to Throttle as he looked at the photo with a sad smile.

“That’s my father, Colt. He died when I was 4, so it’s just been me and my mom since then.” Charley looked at the photo with interest, before closing her eyes.

“My mom died when I was 6.” She opened her eyes to see Throttle looking at her in shock. “I never knew my father, but from what my uncle told me about him, I’m glad I didn’t.” She had a sad smile. “Uncle Jacob was the one that taught me how to fix a bike. When I was ten, he bought me this book called _Danny The Champion of the World_ by Roald Dahl. In the book, the kid’s dad, who’s a mechanic, teaches him how to take apart a small engine and put it back together again by the time he’s seven.” She giggled. “My uncle told me: ‘Well, Cyclone, you’re a bit behind, but I think I can teach you to be as good as Danny.’ It’s my favorite book to this day.” She heard a snort from Throttle, and turned to look at him. He was biting his lip to hold back a smile as he looked at her.

“‘Cyclone’?” He asked with a chuckle. She blushed and giggled.

“His nickname for me. I was a bit of an energetic child, and I got into a bit of trouble as a kid.” She finished. Throttle smiled, holding his chin.

“Mmm, Charley ‘Cyclone’ Davidson. That’s actually not a bad Freedom Fighter name. It’s got a nice ring to it.” Charley laughed and punched his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her into a headlock, giving her a noogie. Charley growled and fought against him. Then remembering a weak spot of Throttle’s she reached around and tickled him in his side. He yelped and leaped back, but Charley followed him, continuing her attack on his sides. He started laughing hard, begging her to stop. His specs fell off at some point, and she could see how tears started to form in his eyes from laughing too hard. Footsteps came closer and before she knew it, Modo and Vinnie had joined the pile. Modo seemed to have taken her side in the wrestle, while Vinnie joined Throttle’s side. Modo tried to hold Throttle down, while Vinnie tried to take her down by wrapping his tail around her waist and lifting her up. She laughed, and reached out to poke his neck, which cause him to drop her with a startled laugh. She immediately launched herself at him, tackling him till they ended up in a roll on the ground. In the end, they ended up in a massive dog pile, with Modo at the bottom, Throttle and herself on top of him, and Vinnie laying over them. They were all laughing hysterically, and when Charley opened her eyes, she spotted Amelia watching them from the kitchen doorway. She was smiling widely at them, and her eyes were alight with joy. Finally, she shook her head and laughed.

“Alright kids, calm down! Lunch is ready, so dust yourselves off and come and join me at the table. Then you can tell me how an Earther ended up on Mars.” She finished with a smile before retreating back into the kitchen. They all took a few moments to calm down, before Vinnie got up and pulled both her and Throttle to their feet, while Modo got up by himself, still chuckling.

“Man, the last time we had a good wrestle like that was back before we joined the Fighters.” He said, while dusting off his arms and chest. He had also changed, now wearing a white tank top with a pair of dark grey jeans, and also wearing no boots but having his socks on. Vinnie was sporting a deep green t-shirt, and a black pair of pants, and a pair of tan socks. Throttle chuckled as he retrieved his specs cleaning them using the hem of his shirt before hanging it from his collar.

“Yeah. It feels pretty good.” He sounded wistful. As he and the bros moved toward the kitchen, Charley held back. It had felt good. Almost as if she were back home again. But she wasn’t. And the longer she stayed here, the more she thought she didn’t want to leave. Here, the guys were still carefree and young, without the weight of a war of two worlds laying on their shoulders…and if she could keep it that way, she would.

“You comin’, Charley?” Modo asked as he paused in the doorway looking back at her with a smile. She looked up at him and returned the smile.

“Right behind you, Big Guy.”

* * *

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Karbunkle’s Laboratory_

* * *

“You ignominious imbeciles! This is delicate equipment, how did you not notice it had been tampered with?” The wheezy voice of one Dr. Benjamin Boris Zachary Karbunkle sounded out as he inspected the damaged control panel of the Tug-Transformer. Well, damaged was the wrong word. He could easily repair it within a week, but it still brought a sense of annoyance. Someone had gone to great lengths to tamper with the wiring of the control panel. If it were not for his thorough practice of checking his equipment down to their core, no one would have noticed it. The Plutarkian grunts that had transported the parts gulped.

“Well, we didn’t see anything wrong with it, so we thought they hadn’t messed with it.” Karbunkle turned to them, ready to shout at them again when a voice called.

“Doctor, what appears to be the problem?” he turned to see his employer, Stilton enter the room, with his lackey Limburger following behind. He sighed.

“Just a tiny setback in the construction of the Tug-Transporter, your most royal herringness.” He pointed towards the soldiers in the room, who were shaking a little. “These moronic fish-heads let some of those infuriating Freedom Fighters sneak into their camp while they were transporting the parts. And I fear that the control panel has been tampered with. I will be able to repair it within a week’s time.” He concluded. Stilton growled at the soldiers.

“Well, I’ll be sure to let the High-Chairman know about their incompetence. Do what you can to repair the parts, dear Doctor. Limburger, come.” And with that, he turned and marched out of the room, Limburger following behind.

“Yes, my lord Stilton.” He mumbled. Karbunkle rolled his eyes. What a pathetic excuse for a Plutarkian. But he was nothing compared to those Freedom Fighters. He smiled wickedly. No matter. Once he repaired the control panel, he could focus on his latest invention. It was sure to turn the tide for them. He had already thought of a name for it. The Mind Bender Beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, guys.  
> I would love to hear what you all think about this story so far, even if your not an AO3 user, you can still leave a guest review if you'd like.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	6. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys! Had to work on some Uni stuff the last few weeks. Even in a lock-down, I've still gotta work.

* * *

_Planet: Mars_  
_Location: Quiet Grove_

* * *

“So you’re telling me that you thought it was a good idea to try and sneak into a Plutarkian camp, by yourself, to try and sabotage their machinery?” Charley rubbed the back of her neck under Amelia’s scrutiny.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” She said bashfully. Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“I don’t know whether you’ll be a good or a bad influence on the boys.” She said exasperatedly. The bros all chuckled.

“I think she’s a bit of both mom.” Throttle offered cheerfully. Modo laughed.

“Yeah, you should have heard her ribbing me over a scratch.” Charley glowered at him.

“You had blood streaming down your arm, I am fairly certain that was more than just a scratch.” Amelia looked to Modo with a raised brow. Modo shrugged.  
“Hey, it healed, and it didn’t even leave a scratch.” Amelia rolled her eyes.

“Well, at least you boys now have a female looking after you. I’m fairly certain that you boys will get yourselves killed someday.” She said as she stood to start clearing the table, the bros and Charley rising to help her.

“That won’t happen if I can help it.” Charley said with conviction. Amelia paused and glanced at her with surprise, before continuing with her task. Or, she would have, if Throttle hadn’t taken the plates from her hand.

“Why don’t you go sit down mom, the bros and I have got this.” He said as he kissed her cheek. Amelia smiled and shook her head at him.

“Just like your father. He never let me do the dishes either.” She pinched his nose before turning and leaving the room. “Charley, why don’t you join me in the living room, the boys can handle this before joining us.”

Charley paused as she was grabbing the plates to put them in the sink, not really sure what to do, before Vinnie grabbed the plates from her hands and winked at her. She smiled and followed Amelia out. Amelia led her to the sofa and sat down, Charley following her.

“I thought you could use a few moments away from those three. I know they can be a lot some times.” She added with a smirk. Charley giggled.

“Well, they aren’t that different from some guys I knew on Earth. They are just a little, furrier.” She giggled, with Amelia joining her. Amelia paused.

“I must say, you were not what I was expecting from an Earther.” Charley glanced at the mouse, who was watching her with a contemplative expression. Charley looked down at her lap, brushing her hair back behind her ear when it fell in her face. 

“What…what do you mean?” she asked tentatively.

“Well, for one, you are certainly seem undisturbed by the fact that you are on another planet, surrounded by giant mice.” Amelia declared. Charley gave a half-hearted chuckle.

“After being captured by giant ugly fish faces, I hardly think that something like giant mice on motorcycles will faze me anymore.” Amelia flinched a little.  
“Sorry, that was rather unfair, wasn’t it?” She queried, but Charley just shook her head. 

“No, I get it. You guys have been fighting these aliens that are destroying your planet for the last few months, and now this new alien shows up and starts helping you fight them. I understand that trust might be an issue.” She frowned and thought back to how the mice back at base were treating her. They were never unkind, but they also weren’t going out of their way to talk to her. Most of them tended to avoid her to be honest. Even Harley hadn’t spoken to her much, Charley was always the one to initiate the conversation. Before she had ripped into the boys about Modo’s injury, they had also stayed out of her way. “To be honest, I’m surprised it’s taken this long before someone questioned my intentions.” Amelia snickered.

“Well, the boys are hardly confrontational, neither is Stoker, for that matter.” She settled before giving Charley a stern look. “So what exactly are your intentions, Charlene?”

She thought hard about it. Of course her true intentions were to try and safe her boys from hurt and heartbreak, if she could. But, she couldn’t very well admit that when she had only known the boys for this short time. She also had to consider her story for why she was here. Saying she merely wanted revenge on the fish-faces seemed….vile almost. Sure, the bros had more than once reveal their disdain for the Plutarkians, especially Limburger, but as she thought back on the numerous battles between the bros and Limburger, she realized something. The bros never aimed to kill Limburger. With their bikes and skills, they had the ability, the motive and the opportunity to do so many times. Yet, the furthest they would go, was destroy his plans, and his building. Their plan was to capture Limburger, to give him a fair trial on Mars. They never attempted to take justice into their own hands.

Perhaps it was a trait that only her bros had, but looking back at the brief meetings she had with the other Freedom Fighters in the past, including Stoker, Rimfire and Carbine, they also seemed to follow some type of moral code that stopped them from killing. The Stalkers were a good example. They had nearly killed Rimfire and the bros, yet after the fight, all the bros did was tie them up so Rimfire could take them to Mars to face justice.

Then something clicked. On one of the first few days of the bros being on earth, they had seen a news report of a live bank robbery that was underway. When one of the robbers had been shot, the bros had visibly flinched, which Charley noticed. When questioned they explained that while they understood the need to protect the rest of the civilians, they always hated the idea of someone dying in the process. To them, that man was still someone’s son, husband, father, and now that person was dead, with no chance of ever being given a trial. Guilty by default because he had been killed in a gunfight. The atmosphere had been tense for a while before they changed the channel.  
Charley reached an epiphany. If she wanted the mice to trust her, she would have to show that she was capable of seeing things from their point of view. In their eyes, what the Plutarkians were doing wasn’t right, but at the same time, the Mice were not going to stoop to their levels and start killing left and right. They were going to settle this in the way they deemed was right and fair.

So, taking a deep breath, Charley gave Amelia her answer.

* * *

Throttle glanced at his mom and Charley as they left the kitchen, wondering what his mother was up to. She seemed to like Charley over lunch, but then again, he and the bros had done most of the talking. Modo sidled up next to him with a cloth and started drying the dishes he had already washed.

“Think she’s gonna interrogate her?” He asked. Throttle sighed.

“I hope not. You know what she’s like though. I just hope Charley can handle her.” Vinnie placed the plates that he had taken from Charley down before moving to put the plates away. Throttle noticed that Vinnie was a bit stiff. “You ok there, little bro?” Vinnie paused for a moment, before his shoulders slumped.

“It’s just….are we really sure about this?” Modo and Throttle turned to face their bro. He looked back at them with a hurt look. “I mean, Charley is still an alien. She has no reason to help us other than getting back at the Plutarkians. So why try and be our friend?” He added the last part softy. Throttle and Modo both glanced at each other. It was true, they had wondered why Charley was trying so hard to get along with them. She hardly had any reason to. So, why did she care so much? Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck looking guilt-ridden before he said it. “Are we sure we can trust her?” No one answered, but they quickly finished the dishes and began to make their way to the living room, when his mother’s voice made them stop.

“So what exactly are your intentions, Charlene?” The bros all looked at each other before glancing into the room. Charley’s back was to them as she sat on the sofa with Amelia looking at her. They watched as Charley took a deep breath and lifted her head.

* * *

“At first, it was just about getting back at the Plutarkians for what they did to me. But then I noticed how…human the Fighters were. I mean, they aren’t human obviously but…they were so different compared to the Plutarkians. They…cared. I started to see the bros as more than just aliens fighting a war. They reminded me so much of my best friends on Earth, that I started to care for them. And then they stood up for me when I messed up the recon mission. I decided that, I wanted to fight for them. The Plutarkians are ruining this planet, and I don’t want anyone to suffer any more for their actions. If I can help stop them, I will.” Charley kept her head up as she looked Amelia dead in the eye throughout her speech. The Martian female watched her for a moment, before smiling and looking behind her. Charley’s brow furrowed and she glanced behind her. The bros were standing in the doorway, mouths agape as they stared at her. She quickly cleared her throat and stood up brushing her hair behind her head. “I…uh…I’m gonna go and…check on the bikes. Lady sounded a little…funny…on the way here…”

She turned to head out of the living room, when Vinnie rushed at her and pulled her into a hug, followed closely by Modo and Throttle. She swallowed hard and bit her cheek to try and keep the tears from falling as she hugged them back. Throttle pulled back a bit.

“Thanks, Charley-girl.” He said, his voice rough with emotion. Charley nodded and snuggled into the hug more. They pulled back once Amelia cleared her throat.

“Well I don’t know about you lot, but I am feeling a bit worn out from all the excitement. I think I’m gonna go lie down for a while before dinner. You guys can keep yourselves busy until then.” She said with a smile as she left. The room. Charley smiled as the bros all pulled back from the hug, smiling.

“So, do you guys wanna help me upgrade the bikes?” Vinnie immediately perked.

“The new laser cannon?” he asked excited, making his bros chuckle. Charley smiled.

“Unfortunately, I had to leave that at base, but we can still work on the rest of your weapons till I can install them when we get back.” Vinnie deflated just a little, but he shrugged smirked.

“Oh well, I can wait.”

* * *

Amelia walked to her room smiling as she went. Charlene Davidson was really a character. One that is bound to be a good influence on the boys. That being said, if she was going to stick with the bros, she was going to need something. She quickly snuck into her room and opened the comms line.

“Amelia, what a surprise, how are you doing dear?” An elderly white mouse answered on her end of the comms, smiling as she adjusted her spectacles over her red eyes. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with a lighter tan sweater. Amelia smiled at her.

“I’m doing very well, Nora.” She waited until the other end of the comms connected. A grey mouse, closer to Amelia’s age, answered. Her grey hair was piled into a bun on her head, wearing a red dress with a white collar.

“Oh, hello Amelia, Nora. Are you both doing alright?” Cynthia asked as she smiled gently.

“Doing well, the boys are paying me a visit.” Amelia informed them. Both Cynthia and Nora seemed confused.

“Aren’t they supposed to be with the Freedom Fighters?” Nora asked. Amelia shook her head.

“Apparently, they stood up for their new team mate after she attempted to sabotage the Plutarkian machinery while on a recon mission. Stoker decided that they had to take the next two weeks off. I suspect they will be visiting you two next soon.” She explained.

“Oh, a new team mate? Do we know her?” Cynthia asked. Amelia beamed.

“Here’s the kicker. She’s an Earther.” She watched the astonished looks on her friend’s faces.

“An Earther? How is she even on Mars?” Cynthia asked, clearly nonplussed. Amelia’s smile faded at this.

“The Plutarkians kidnapped her from Earth. She managed to escape them, and Stoker decided she would be a good match for the bros. Honestly, I think she’s already a good influence on them. Wait until you meet her. This actually brings me to why I called you.” Her facial expression changed to a scheming look. Cynthia and Nora had curious looks.

“We’re listening, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review Guys! I would love to hear some Feedback about this story. Even if you are not an AO3 user, you can still leave a review as a guest.  
> Thank You!


	7. Suspicions Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…2020 hit me like a train wreck.
> 
> The lockdown at the start was bad. I had to keep a schedule (says the person who stays up till ungodly hours therefore not getting enough sleep and still tries to function like a normal human being) whilst trying to keep my degree alive by self-studying at home (amidst endless distractions).
> 
> Then when the lockdown finally lifted, I got hit with huge amounts of university projects. Then to top it all off, my grandfather passes away, and his funeral needs to be pushed back because my family needs to self-isolate after a Covid scare (meaning I also miss the final project of the year so arrangements need to be made so I don’t lose my degree. My grandfather's funeral was also today so, yeah).
> 
> Needless to say, I wasn’t in any state to be writing. I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story during its hiatus. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.

After three days spent at Throttle’s home, they were packed and ready to move on to Modo’s house visit. The boys spent quite some time saying goodbye to Amelia, which Charley understood. It would likely be a while before they would see each other again. Throttle pulled back from his hug to place his antennae against his mother’s, the ends glowing briefly, leaving both mice smiling. Amelia looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

“You take care of yourself. I don’t want to hear that Charley pulled you out of a scrape.” She ordered sternly. Throttle chuckled, holding his mother close.

“I promise, Mom.” He finally pulled away, leaving a kiss on his mother’s cheek, before heading over to his bike. Amelia smiled before turning to Charley.

“I’m holding you to what you told me three days ago. Keep the boys safe, but look after yourself as well, Charlene Davidson.” Charley was startled by the use of her full name, even more so when Amelia pulled her into a tight embrace. The human could do little else but wrap her arms around the elder mouse, who put a gentle furred hand against the back of her head. “You are a good influence on the boys. I’m sorry about what happened to you, but I am so grateful that you are here now.” Charley blinked back tears as she smiled.

“So am I.” she whispered, as Amelia pulled back and beamed at her. The roar of engines coming to life made them pull apart as the boys rolled up next to them, Vinnie’s tail wrapping around her waist and pulling her behind him. Charley focused back on Amelia. “It was an honor meeting you, Amelia, take care.”

“The honor is mine Charley. Good luck you lot.” She said with a final wave as they all rode off. Charley waved back until she was out of sight, before turning back to face Vinnie.

“So, who are we seeing next?” She queried, although already knowing the answer. She heard Modo’s laugh over the roar of the engines.

“I’ll admit, my clan is a bit larger than Throttle and Vinnie’s.” Charley tilted her head at the term.

“Clan?” She couldn’t remember her guys ever mentioning this back in her time. Much like they never mentioned Amelia, or Vinnie’s grandmother. She could chalk it up to the fact that it merely never came up in conversation, but Modo had mentioned his family many times and neither Throttle nor Vinnie had added their parts. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut at what that implied.

“We Mice have clan units. Normally, there is a Patriarch and/or a Matriarch. Since my dad passed, my mom has been my clan’s Matriarch, until I am ready to take on the role as Patriarch.” Throttle explained. Charley glanced over at him.

“Why aren’t you the Patriarch now? And, if there’s only two of you, can you be considered a clan?” She felt awful for asking this, but it seemed like a legitimate concern. If Martian clans were really that small, they could easily be wiped out in one fell swoop. Vinnie turned his head slightly.

“Well, clans can be any size really, but normally it’s around 5 or 6. And becoming a patriarch is a bit complicated, Charley. In order to become a Patriarch, the elders of the Martian council need to acknowledge him as the new patriarch, usually with the previous Patriarch or Matriarch’s permission. And that can only happen once Throttle has come of age, or if he has found a partner to lead with him.” Vinnie clarified. Charley whipped her head back.

“Of age? You mean you guys are still considered kids?” Modo looked back at her with a sheepish look.

“Mice are only considered old enough to become Patriarchs or Matriarchs at around 26 years. But we ain’t youths anymore if that’s what you’re worried about, Charley ma’am.” Charley nodded along, before leering at the guys.

“So, none of you are old enough to become Patriarchs, but have any of you found potential partners yet?” She felt Vinnie stiffen a bit and saw Throttle and Modo blush under their helmets. She giggled. “Should I take your silence as a yes?”

“Well, sort of sweetheart.” Vinnie admitted. “Throttle over there is currently courting a lady mouse named Carbine.” Charley smiled, remembering the brash and headstrong female mouse. They hadn’t been able to interact much in her time, but she considered Carbine a dear friend.

“Carbine, huh? She a looker?” She directed the question at the tan-furred mouse, who relaxed in his seat visibly.

“Oh yeah. She’s amazing. She’s currently a soldier in the Army, but my girl is aiming high. I guarantee you, she’s gonna be a general someday.” Charley could hear the absolute pride and devotion in Throttle’s voice, and grinned as she turned to the grey-furred mouse on her right.

“What about you Modo? Any one special in your life?” Modo blushed and stuttered a bit.

“Uh, n-no ma’am. See, my older sister is the current Matriarch of my clan, she’s got things pretty much handled. So, I’ve got time to find someone special.” Modo explained, before smirking and looking back at his youngest bro. “Lil’ Vinnie here though…” Vinnie stiffened even more as he looked to the large mouse. Charley caught on and turned her attention to the blushing mouse.

“Got your eye on someone, Macho-mouse?” She added with a smirk. Vinnie chuckled nervously.

“Well, sorta…” He was dodging the question, which made Throttle chuckle.

“He’s got his eye on Harley.” Vinnie yelped and swiped at Throttle with his fist, which he effortlessly dodged with a guffaw. Charley laughed at their antics.

“If you’ve got an eye on Harley, how come you aren’t courting her yet?” She was genuinely curious. She noticed how Harley and Vinnie seemed to flirt a lot around the headquarters, but they never seemed to go further. Vinnie slumped a little.

“I…don’t think she’s that into me. I think she and Stoker may have some chemistry.” Charley couldn’t explain way those words made her heart ache suddenly, but she quickly shook it off.

“No ways. I’ve been hanging out with Harley enough to know that she doesn’t have a thing for Stoker. If anything, I’d go as far as to say she is really interested in you, Vinnie.” The mouse in question straightened in his seat, and turned his head to look at her face. Charley didn’t think she’d ever seen the mouse with such a vulnerable and hopeful expression on his face.

“You…you really think so?” his voice was almost too soft to hear. Charley’s own smile softened as she nodded. Vinnie grinned widely and turned his attention back to the road, leaving the matter behind. Charley took the silence as a good thing for once.

* * *

_Planet: Mars_

_Location: Plymview Grotto_

* * *

Approaching Modo’s home just before sunset, Charley could see what appeared to be a small garden outside the cave entrance. A female mouse was kneeling next to a bush, digging around in the dirt. From what Charley could tell, she was in her early teens. Her fur was a light tan, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a half-up do. Her ears twitched before she turned around, spotting the motorcycles and standing up. She had a white tank top on under a purple crop top, and light blue, dusty cropped pants that fell just below her knees. Her brown boots reached just where her pants ended.

She lifted her hand up to block the sun from her eyes and squinted at the approaching bikes, before beaming and starting a full on sprint towards them. The bros slowed down to a stop, as Modo quickly took off his helmet and jumped from his bike and spread his arms open. The girl jumped straight into his arms with a joyful laugh.

“Uncle Modo! I’m so happy to see you!” Modo laughed brightly as he swung her around.

“Hey there, lil’ niece. Man, you’re sprouting like a bean stalk.” He gently put her down. Vinnie and Throttle got off their bikes, with Vinnie helping Charley off with his tail. “Primer, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Modo wrapped an arm around Primer’s shoulders and with his other beckoned to Charley to come closer, which she did with no hesitation. “This is Charley Davidson. She’s an Earther that got captured by the Plutarkians. Now, she’s with me and the bros. Charley, this is my niece, Primer.” Charley smiled at the girl, holding out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Primer.” Primer blushed a little, and took her hand shaking it gently.

“It’s really nice to meet you Miss Davidson.” She near whispered. Charley beamed at her.

“Just Charley is fine.” She wanted to say more before Vinnie shoved his way past her.

“No way, this can’t be Primer. I could’ve sworn she barely reached your hip last time I saw her!” Vinnie wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air. Primer let out a squeal of delight, even as she wiggled to get out of his grasp.

“Vinnie, put me down!” Vinnie laughed as he deposited her straight into Throttle’s waiting arms, where the tan-furred mouse started poking the girl in her sides, making her laugh.

“I get what you mean Vinnie. Modo, are you sure this is Primer?” He said with a fish-eating grin. Primer squealed with laughter as she tried in vain to get away from the offending hands. Charley decided to come to the poor girl’s rescue as she quickly came around and poked Throttle in the side, making him drop her with a yelp. Primer landed on her feet and dashed to hide behind the Earther woman, seeing her as a safe haven from the three mice, her face nearly splitting with the size of her smile. Modo just chuckled at the whole scene.

“C’mon you guys, Charley’s still gotta meet the rest of the family.” Modo put his arm around her and started guiding her to the door, while Primer ran ahead. Charley heard her calling to someone inside just before as familiar face came into view. Instead of the young adult with well-defined muscles, Charley saw a scrawny little mid-teen mouse with light grey fur and brown hair with a shocking ginger streak running down the middle. He wore a yellow tank top and green cargo pants with brown boots, and a green vest. His face was bright as he ran up to them.

“Uncle Modo! What are you doing here?” Rimfire yelled as he approached them, Modo laughing as he wrapped his nephew in a bear hug.

“Hey there Rimfire! Me and the bros are making a few house calls.” Modo then teasingly pulled on Rimfire’s ears, which caused the young mouse to wince and pull away. But he wasn’t looking where he was retreating to and walked straight into Charley, who caught him as he floundered.

“Whoa there, careful.” Rimfire spun around and stared at her in open disbelief.

“Y-you’re an Earther? On Mars?” Charley nearly flinched at his skeptical tone. Rimfire had always been very observant, even in the future. He had been the first one to point out that Stoker was slowing down, and from the story the bros had told her, been the first to discover the Tug-Transporter’s weak points. Keeping her secret from him was going to be challenging. 

Throttle came up to them and placed a supporting hand on Charley’s shoulder.

“Rimfire, this is Charley Davidson. She was captured by Plutarkians three years ago, and escaped a few weeks ago. Stoker found her near the Argyre Basin, and she joined the Freedom Fighters.” Charley watched Rimfire’s face while Throttle explained, but she could see that he didn’t fully buy the story. He opened his mouth, likely to ask a million questions, when an elderly voice stopped him.

“Are we all just going to congregate outside?” Everyone turned towards the voice, and Charley saw the softest smile spread over Modo’s face as he nearly ran over to her. The mouse, to her credit, merely opened her arms and embraced the large mouse. He was nearly a full head taller than her.

“Hi Momma.” Modo mumbled tenderly as he ducked his head to tap his antennae to hers. The mouse giggled as she pulled back.

“Oh Modo my boy, you are looking more handsome every time I see you.” Modo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. She then turned her attention to the rest of the group. “Throttle, Vinnie, you boys are looking well. But it looks like you have a guest with you?” She said this while staring directly at Charley, a knowing glint in her eye. Modo took the lead.

“Momma, this is Charlene Davidson, our new teammate. Charley, this is my momma, Nora.” Nora observed her with a critical eye, and Charley tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. Finally, Nora smiled.

“Well, I certainly expected someone furrier, but I suppose there is a story behind this.” This caused the bros to laugh a little, and Charley relaxed as Nora held out her hand. She shook it, before Nora pulled her alongside her. “Let’s go inside, I’ve got a nice okkesnip stew going. As my dear old white furred daddy used to say, a good meal always helps to get the ball rolling.” Charley smiled as she was lead inside, with the bros following behind.

* * *

Rimfire studied the Earther all throughout dinner. Something just wasn’t right. She was way too comfortable around his uncle, around all of them. Heck, Earth had only barely managed to send people to their moon the year he was born. They didn’t know anything about the galaxy, or any forms of life outside of their own. And the bros? They had barely known her a month, but they were treating her like she was…clan. This wasn’t right. His uncle wasn’t that stupid, or gullible enough to trust someone that quickly. None of them were. So why were they trusting this alien? Who, by their own account, had spent far more time with the enemy than with them? Who was she?

Rimfire brought his mind back to the conversation as his uncle glanced around the table.

“Hey, where’s Primrose?” he asked. The Earther looked up at the question.

“Your sister?” she queried, and Rimfire tensed again.

“How did you know that’s my mom?” he made sure to keep his voice as even as possible. He spotted the moment of panic in the Earther’s eyes before she smiled.

“Well, since no one else at the table is named Primrose, I figured that is who Modo was referring to.” Rimfire narrowed his eyes at her, before his grandmomma sighed.

“Oh, she went to go visit Nitro, her husband, at the army base a few days ago. But she would be here if she knew you were coming Modo.” Modo smiled. The Earther glanced over at his uncle.

“How old is your sister anyway? I’m assuming she’s older than you, since Rimfire and Primer are around 16…I’m guessing.” Rimfire fought the urge to scoff. That was an awfully accurate guess. Of course, no one else noticed.

“Yeah, Prim’s 38 years old now. I was a bit of a surprise.” Modo explained. Charley giggled.

“Well, I’d say you were a really good surprise.” Modo blushed as everyone laughed, everyone but Rimfire that is. This Earther was joking with them as if she had known them for years, rather than just a month. Why was she doing this?

“Rimfire, are you ok?” He turned when his sister whispered to him. Primer looked nervous, and Rimfire shook his head minutely, gesturing that he would tell her later. After another 20 minutes of everyone chatting and not noticing the human’s suspicious behaviors, his grandmomma finally got up.

“Well, I better start clearing up.” She said as she reached for the plates. Charley stood and flashed her a smile.

“Here, let me help you, ma’am.” She said as she took the plates.

“Oh, how thoughtful of you dear.” Nora crooned, before looking over at her grandson. “Rimfire, why don’t you and Primer prepare a room for her?” Rimfire nodded quickly as he stood.

“Sure Grandmomma.” He was in no way comfortable with leaving his grandmomma with the human, but when he noticed the bros starting to clear up as well, he figured it was ok. If the human tried anything, the bros would stop her…he hoped. He gestured to Primer to follow him and they quickly made their way to one of the guest rooms. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and turned to his sister.

“What’s going on, Rimfire? You were glaring at Charley like she was a Plutarkian, or a Rat.” Primer stated as she walked over to the cupboard to pull out some fresh linens for the bed. Rimfire leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just don’t believe her story. I mean, doesn’t it seem awfully convenient to you? She gets kidnapped by the stink-faces, escapes and just happens to be rescued by the Freedom Fighters?” His sister paused with the linens in her arms.

“Well…it does seem a little convenient. But Uncle Modo seems to trust her, so do Throttle and Vinnie.” She started to pull the linens over the bed, glancing at Rimfire with a raised eyebrow. “Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me with this?” Rimfire rolled his eyes, but moved to take the other side of the linens and start straightening it out. 

“Primer, she’s only been on Mars for a month. How could they possibly know her well enough to trust her? Besides that, why is she so comfortable around us? We’re aliens to her. Literally!” Primer shrugged as she fluffed out the pillows.

“Well, like you said, she’s been here for a month, and according to Uncle Modo, she was with the Plutarkians for 3 years. Maybe she’s gotten used to the idea of aliens.” This caused him to glare.

“Exactly. 3 years with the enemy, as opposed to a Month with the Resistance. Who’s to say she isn’t a spy sent by the Plutarkians to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters?” Primer rolled her eyes.

“Rimfire, you’re being dramatic. There’s no way Charley’s a spy for the Plutarkians.” Rimfire gave her a dead-panned stare.

“Primer, she comes from the planet that made _Star Wars_.” Primer rolled her eyes, again, with a groan.

“ _Star Wars_ isn’t that bad.” Primer turned around to open the windows. Rimfire smirked at the back of her head.

“You’re just saying that because you have a crush on Luke.” Primer stiffened and whirled around glaring and blushing.

“I do not!” Rimfire sniggered, before slumping a little.

“But seriously Primer, something just… isn’t right about Charley. I can feel it.” Primer studied her brother before sighing.

“Ok, how about I talk to her tomorrow? If you can keep Uncle Modo and the bros occupied, I’ll ask her to help me with the gardening and try and figure out if your suspicions are founded.” Primer stated. Rimfire came over and gave his sister a hug.

“Thanks sis. I owe you one.” Primer sighed but hugged her brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment. I'd really love to hear what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> And...there it is. I sincerely hope this fic will work out.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and a comment while your at it!


End file.
